Joyce, U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,402 (Feb. 22, 1949) discloses a process for the production of highly halogenated fluoroalkanes which comprises contacting TFE with a polyhalogenated alkane, preferably a methane, containing at least one chlorine atom and no more than two fluorine atoms, in the presence of a polyvalent metal halide catalyst, preferably aluminum chloride.
Sievert, et. al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,171 (Oct. 20, 1992) disclose a process for preparing chlorofluorinated propanes, CHCl2F5, by contacting monofluorodichloromethane (CHCl2F) with TFE in the presence of a modified aluminum chloride catalyst containing fluoride as well as chloride ligands.
The disclosure of the previously identified references is hereby incorporated by reference.